The arrangement
by demonlifehealer
Summary: Peach has always been a kind ruler but Toadsworth doesn't seem to think that's enough and plans to get Peach into an arranged marriage. There is no way Bowser is going to stand for that.
1. Advice from the toad

Yo! I've been really obsessed with the Bowser/Peach lately and decided to write my own. I don't think this will be a long story but you never know, anyhoo. the dragon and the princess are so adorable! Please tell me what you think!

* * *

"You can't be serious! Toadsworth, you have nothing to base this on!" Princess Peach demanded as she rose from her seat in the throne room. She was due to be crowned queen in three days time and now her advisor was putting this…._thing_ on her. Her normally smiling lips for once were downward into a firm frown.

"Peach arranged marriages are the norm for someone in your social status! In three days time you will be crowned queen and you will be expected to rule the country and produce an heir. The people of this town love you but without a male you cannot produce an heir. Aside from that due to your status it would have to be an heir from a prince as well. Now we will stop this bickering! Your father, may he rest in peace and your mother were also arranged! Even Bowser had an arranged marriage contract until his wife left." Toadsworth explained. Sweat was running down his brow from how worked up the princess had gotten him over this issue.

Peach stared at her advisor. Was all this true? Did Bowser have a wife? It didn't make any sense. Bowser had been kidnapping her since they were teenagers and all of Bowser's kids called her "Mama". "Are you sure Bowser had an arranged marriage?" The princess suspiciously asked. It was a possibility that Toadsworth was making it up to try to sway her to his cause.

"Yes, Bowser had an arranged marriage to a royal koopa named Clawdia. From what I hear it wasn't a very happy union. She had many lovers on the side and was hardly ever home. She had children but there is a rumor that none of them are Bowser's biologically. Even after that she never took care of them and left Bowser to do the parenting. Poor kids. She left five years ago after having Bowser Jr. and hasn't been back since. The point of their marriage was to have heirs, after the contract had been fulfilled there was no reason for her to stay." The old toad explained.

"And this is what you want for me?" Peach calmly asked with her hands on her hip looking scrutinizing at her advisor.

"Now hold on one minute! That was just one instance! Plus it was Bowser, there is no idea how he treated her. There are many arrangements that work! You're just looking at the one that didn't!" The toad sputtered.

"I've been Bowser's friend since pre school when our parents used to have peace talks. I don't think he would abuse a woman. It's not in his moral character." Peach said with a smile as she thought back to their preschool days. Her advisor looked like he was going to faint.

Was the princess really defending this miscreant! Bowser? She must have been under the weather, he would just have to remind her who she was defending. "Moral character? Princess have you forgotten how many times that reptile had kidnapped you and left the kingdom without a ruler. How many times he has reeked havoc on the mushroom kingdom?! What about Mario? Bowser has attacked him multiple times and sent him on many journeys to rescue you!"

"I know, but despite that when I have been at his castle I have been treated with nothing but kindness and respect. " the princess explained while she looked out the large window to the courtyard.

"You're the grand exception! He is an evil reptile, Peach! He is half the reason why an arranged marriage would be best for your safety! Peach you have to stop being so selfish! Part of being a queen is putting the needs of your people about your own needs. Your people need to know that they're secure! They need to have an heir and they need to know that you can be at the castle at all times! If that is too much for you the perhaps you should deny the throne as queen." The old advisor glared.

Peach sat back down. Was she being selfish? She didn't think so. Didn't she have the right to choose who she loved? Who did she love? She had many suitors but she only viewed Mario as a dear friend. He didn't see himself as her equal. He saw himself as the savior. To Mario she was only an adventure. Her subjects were out because she couldn't have a relationship with them. The only one who she did have a romantic interest in was Bowser but that could have been because he had been kidnapping her for so long. Bowser treated her as an equal and someone worth having attention into. His kids were the cutest things and were always so polite to her. But was this right? Why did everything have to get so complicated? Did she really want to meet someone that she didn't know and marry them? She knew what came with marriage, was she willing to do THAT with her marriage partner? No she wasn't but if it was for the good of her people…

"I'll think about it." Peach said through gritted teeth. Toadsworth let a small smile shine through.

"Here is the list of suitors that were willing to get into an arranged marriage with you. Do try to call at least one of them later in your free time. Peach you're doing the right thing." The princess just shook her head and walked back to her room. She needed some time to think. Neither the princess nor the advisor noticed the koopa starring into the castle window.

* * *

Bowser sat on his throne watching the lava bubble in the lava pools at the side of the walkway. He was so bored. He wanted to put his new plan into effect right now! Peach was due to be crowned queen in three days time! He wanted to kidnap her off the stage when she was crowned. It would be so awesome! Something caught his eye as a small speck was running across the landscape. It looked like the koopa he sent to Mushroom Kingdom to spy on Peach. What could have him running so fast?

"Your evilness! I have urgent news! The princess is being forced into an arranged marriage! We have to save her!" the spy shrilly cried. He loved his unofficial queen and the thought that she was going to have to be married to someone else sent tears running down his little spy eyes.

Bowser's calm instantly vanished. A low growl escaped him. An arranged married!? No that wouldn't do! Arranged marriages weren't for his Peach! She was getting married to him! He shuddered as memories from his own arranged marriage rose into his mind. The fighting. The isolation. The unfaithfulness. Peach deserved better than that! He had to save her!

"What's wrong with Mama?" Bowser Jr. asked as he came into the throne room. The spy did yell rather loud and before you know it he had Lemmy, Iggy, Roy, Wendy, Ludwig, Morton and Larry were all in the throne room yelling about their Mama.

"We can't let her get married! Mama belongs to Dad! I personally will not stand for the injustice! Dad will have to save her! Oh, poor Mama!" Morton rambled on.

A growl escaped him. He was going to move his kidnap date up. It was the least he could do for his dearly beloved.

* * *

Yup, the first straight romance I have ever written. Hope you like it, please tell me what you think.....I might put in a sex scene but I have no idea how that would work. Please give me your opinion on this. Thanks for reading.


	2. The pink rebel

Wow! I got reviews! Lol, for my first hetro fic I think I'm doing pretty good. Thanks to all the reviews!

* * *

Princess Peach sat at her desk near the window looking over the list of potential suitors that Toadsworth had given her. It wasn't a pretty list. Haru Floral was at the top. She had met him before at one of her parties. He came from the flower kingdom and he was an excellent designer but the last time she had heard he was with his boyfriend. Peach shook her head as she looked at the second name on the list. Tech Comp. Wasn't he a robot? She was sure that he was. He came from graphic land. That was a land that produced the majority of the technology in the mushroom kingdom. Peach allowed herself to shudder at the cultural differences. In graphic land all communication was done by computer and the children were forced to go to school for ten hours a day to become the smartest around.

That simply wouldn't work. The third name on the list was Richmond. He came from the mining town of diamond kingdom that supplied the diamonds in the jewelry. A scowl overtook her features as she remembered her meeting with Richmond. Peach had always tried her best to be kind and not judge anyone but this man was pushing it. He came in a white tuxedo and did nothing but talk about how he was the highest of the social classes. This greatly offended the princess because she saw herself equal with the people of the land. What in the world was Toadsworth thinking!

It seemed like all the advisor did was write down a bunch of names that had certain things to offer. Peach shook her head. She supposed that was what an arranged marriage was for. Maybe it was a romantic notion but Peach always wanted to marry for love. She was sure that these were all very nice people but she didn't love them. A small knock at the window stopped her musings. She turned wondering who could be at her window. Wendy O'Koopa sat on top of what looked like a skateboard with wings. The only girl koopa in the family gave a small wave.

A smile instantly rose to Peach's face as she hurriedly opened the window so Wendy could get in. The koopa didn't waste any time running to the princess.

"Mama Peach!" The koopling yelled as she ran to give her mama a hug.

"Wendy! What are you doing here?" The princess giggled as she gave her "daughter" a hug back.

"Mama! King Dad was really mad that you were being forced into an arranged marriage and sent me to help you out! Now C'mon we have to go! King Dad's waiting!" Wendy semi-explained as she grabbed onto Peach's arms and began to pull her toward the window. The princess put her foot down to stop the pull.

"No, Wendy I have to do this….." Peach nervously stated as she began to nibble on her lip.

"But…Why? You're about to be queen! You can't honestly tell me you want to marry those people!" Wendy yelled/whispered to her step mom. She didn't want the guards to hear and have her kicked out. The girly koopa grabbed the list and growled at the names. She had no idea who these people were but the way she saw it they were trying to take away her mama. There was no way that would ever be acceptable to her.

The princess let out a sigh as she sat down on her bed. How did she explain this? How did Bowser even find out? Yes, she was going to be queen but she needed some heirs. Could she just up and leave with the crowning three days away? She was sure the Toadsworth wouldn't be too pleased with her. An angry thought ran up to Peach as she thought about her adviser. Who did he think he was? He almost acted as if she got kidnapped on purpose! Maybe a vacation would do her some good. It wasn't like she wasn't going to tell them where she was going. Maybe as crazy as it sounded Bowser could help. The whole time the princess was thinking about what she was going to do the koopa sat on the bed next to her giving her the most pitiful puppy eyes.

"You know what? Never mind. Please hand me my notepad." The koopa reached over to the shelf and handed her step mom the pink notepad. Peach took the sparkly pink pencil from the inside of the binding. She wondered how she would put it? How exactly do you tell your advisor that you weren't kidnapped but actually are going to stay temporarily at the person who has been abducting you for years? In the end Peach wrote.

Dear Toadsworth,

No, I have not been kidnapped so there is no reason to send Mario after me. I will be at an undisclosed location for a few days to think out our previous talked about arrangements. I will be back in time for the coronation. Please do not worry.

-Peach Toadstool

"Looks good Mama Peach. Ready to go?" Wendy approved as she read over the princess's shoulder. Peach smiled as she nodded and walked over to the window. Wendy easily helped her onto the skateboard and the two flew off.

* * *

Bowser sat in the farmer's field behind some trees leaning on his war ship. The children were playing tag with the exception of Lugwig . The teenager was at the other side of the ship humming to himself. Bowser shook his head. He understood that his oldest liked music but maybe the teen could be a little less obsessed. The dragon had begrudgingly allowed his daughter to pick up his queen. He had wanted to do what he normally did and blow something up while he captured her, but that would have alerted everyone that he was in the kingdom and Mario would come after him again.

A smile rose to Bowser's face as he saw the flying skateboard soaring through the sky. She had actually convinced his wife to come! He didn't think that his daughter would be able to do it. She certainly proved him wrong. The dragon could nearly jump for joy! He wanted to waive them down but then he remembered that he had to play it cool. Bowser took a deep breath and stayed where he was. The skateboard landed and he was surprised when Peach actually let him help her off the skateboard. His claw tingled where she had touched.

He was officially in heaven. He had always dreamed of the day Peach came to him of her own free will and now it was finally happening!

"Ready to go?" The dragon asked. Peach nodded. She hoped that she was making the right decision.

"Let's go brats!" Bowser yelled to his children and cries of "Mama Peach" were heard throughout the field as everyone entered the warship. The princess felt some nervousness rising up in her as the ship took off. There was no turning back now.

* * *

Yup, here is the second chapter. Hope everyone likes it and please review to tell me how I'm doing! Like I said this is my first hetro couple I have ever wrote about! Thanks!


	3. The calm before the storm

Hi everyone! I hope you like this chapter! I wanted to get it out now since tomorrow I will be spending the a couple of hours studying my topic of interest (which I will become a master at in this and next year) and proofreading my novel and getting it ready to be sent off to the publishing company! I hope it gets published! Please keep your fingers crossed for me and wish me good luck! This chapter is more about every ones reaction and getting along. The next chapter will be very serious so I wanted a light chapter before that. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

Toadsworth was upset, no that was an understatement, Toadsworth was furious! He had become worried about the princess. Yes, he had known that an arranged marriage most likely wasn't going to make his charge smile but it had to be done. He had promised King Toadstool before his death that he would take care of his daughter and the kingdom. Toadsworth wasn't a fool. He was an old toad. He wouldn't be around forever, he needed to entrust the princess to someone who could take care of her. He had put off the crowning for five years. Princess Peach was fifteen when her father died and at the time was seen as too young to take the throne. She had turned eighteen this year and was now at the perfect age to produce heirs.

Never in his life did he think that Peach would leave in such a way. The old toad had been prepared for pouting and a good amount of whining but he had never seen this coming! He didn't think the princess was capable of such a move. He paced in his office, the neutral décor doing nothing to soothe his mood. For once Toadsworth was at an impasse. Should he call off the coronation and send Mario after her? Should he trust her judgment and her "thinking" time? Toadsworth sat down in his swirling office chair with a huff. It was a risk and he wasn't happy about it at all but he would allow the princess her time, so long as she had chosen a suitor by the time she came home.

He had a feeling that he may come to regret this decision.

* * *

"And Mama, look your room is still as nice as ever! If you would like I can make you an automatic make up finder, it will naturally enhance your beauty." Iggy said as his eyes took on a glazed look as he imagined all the things he could do. He could add a mega computer into the room and make a maid-bot to clean everything to perfection! His mother would love that!

"Shut up! Mama looks as pretty as ever and she would look half as pretty if one of your "enhancing" machines got a hold of her!" Wendy growled as she stepped in front of Peach protectively.

"No, that is just you." Iggy shot back as he ran his claws through his rainbow hair. Each of the siblings glared at each other, silently promising death. Peach stood in between the two ready to pull them apart should a fight break out when Lemmy came barreling in, effectively knocking Iggy and Wendy over.

"Mama! Watch this!" Lemmy yelled with a smile ignoring his siblings that were trapped under his circus ball when he began to bounce. He always loved to show off for his mother. The two koopas underneath the bouncing ball let out a mixture of growls and moans. Peach let out an indulgent smile as she watched the scene before her.

"That's very impressive Lemmy but please get off Wendy and Iggy. Tricks lose their appeal if someone gets hurt." Peach calmly stated. Lemmy nodded furiously as he rolled off of the other koopas. He didn't like to upset his mother. The two stood up holding their heads in pain.

"Sorry." Lemmy stated.

"Why you! I dare you to roll over me again!" Wendy shouted as she attempted to blow a fireball. The most that came out was smoke but this was still enough to make Lemmy's eyes widen and make him roll to the opposite end of the room.

Baby Bowser ran into the room, running up to Peach with his arms held out. The princess didn't waste any time scooping the youngest up. "Dad said cut it out and let Mama get some rest before dinner!"

The rest of the koopas glared at him but grumbled as they turned to leave the room. It seemed such a shame to let them leave sad.

"Thank you all for helping with my escape. I'll spend sometime with each of you after I talk to your father." Peach called out to her "children". They all immediately perked up.

* * *

Bowser sat on the chair in front of the mirror in his massive bathroom. The mirror was large and nearly took up the whole wall but it was perfect for the dragon's figure. He sat and clawed through his fire red hair attempting to give it some order. This didn't work but at least he was trying. He was nearly fit to be tied. The princess was here in this castle _willingly. _

The dragon didn't know how long this would last. He needed to find a way to make her want to stay. Things could be perfect if she would let them. It always felt like no matter how hard he tried it would just never happen. He allowed himself to imagine a life where they were joint rulers of the kingdoms. Where the princess would want to be with him and she truly was the mother of his kids. His kids deserve a mother who cares about them.

He had to talk to her and get her to see reason! There was no reason why she couldn't choose him for the marriage. She would be with someone who loved her and not someone who would do nothing but cheat on her while using her kingdom as a resource! He wouldn't let her be in a situation like him and Clawdia!

"Kamek!" Bowser yelled. Immediately a magickoopa appeared out of thin air wearing blue robes.

"What is it your Nastiness?" The floating koopa questioned. He could tell that his king had gotten himself in a tizzy over something. He bet it was the princess. Kamek was excited to have his adoptive son's love interest in the house. Rumor had it that this time she came of her own free will.

"Get Peach in here! We must discuss something!" Bowser growled. This may be his last chance to convince the princess!

"Yes Sir!" Kamek saluted as he teleported off to the princess. Bowser gave one last look in the mirror, giving himself a thumbs up for the talk he was about to have.

* * *

Next chapter is going to be the serious talk...expect angst. I hope everyone likes it! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!


	4. The Talk

Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews! Here is the second to last chapter so I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own

* * *

Peach sat on the rich satin chair to the right of Bowser. Bowser sat in a large black leather chair at the end of the table closest to her. This was Bowser's official meeting room. Aside from these two chairs that he had specifically made all the other chairs were made of stone to match the stone table. He HAD to order Peach her own chair. He wouldn't stand to have her sit in such a hard chair. She was simply too delicate for that.

"Is there something you wanted to see me for Bowser?" The princess asked as she straightened out her dress, this took the dragon out of his musings. This was his one chance. He had to get Peach to see the error of going back to the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Catch." Bowser said in an oddly serious voice as he threw Peach a small picture. Peach barely caught it by the tips of her fingers. She held up the picture so she could see who it was. There was a pink koopa the size of Bowser. She had a pink shined shell with purple diamond in nearly the exact same places where Bowser had spikes on his shell. She had long light bluish hair. All in all she looked like a very pretty koopa.

"Who is this?" The Princess asked after studying. Bowser let out a dark chuckle.

"That was my wife…and my worst nightmare." Peach let sent a confused look to the master of the castle. How can this beautiful koopa be anyone's worst nightmare? Much less to Bowser. From personal experience the dragon had never been anything less than kind to her. The dragon looked and could see the questions running through his princess's head.

"You see, we were arranged to be married when we were children. At the time my mother died and my father was a ruthless koopa. He wanted to make sure I married someone with a good political influence. Clawdia was the daughter of a trusted judge. We had hated each other since the first time we met. The contract stated that once we became twenty we would get married and she could leave after she stayed five years and provided the kingdom with heirs. She did this with a cool indifference. She never paid any attention to the kids and she only stayed longer than the five years because she didn't have to do anything." Bowser morosely explained. He subconsciously bit his lip as a sign of anxiety from remembering.

Peach covered her mouth with her gloved hand. She was about to say something when Bowser continued.

" I hated her. She hated me. We argued all the time and neither of us were ever satisfied. We had multiple affairs on the side just so we could feel alive. As you can image this put the Darklands in unrest. I believe that once she left everyone let out a sigh of relief but it devastated the kids. You must have noticed their little "quirks". If you can believe it or not they were perfectly normal when their biological mother was around."

Peach looked around the room in thought. She couldn't even imagine the kids as average, they were just so unique. "So what's the point of this story?" She asked with wide blue eyes.

"The point of this story is that I never even had a choice in the matter of who I wanted to be with, and look how it turned out. Abuse and isolation are very common in arranged marriages! I don't ever want to see you treated badly and be told that nothing can be done about it because you signed a contract! I love you Peach! You know this. The kids love you! They had done so much better under your influence. I see them healing everyday and it nearly brings tears to my eyes. I know that it's only because I kidnapped you but when you're here and we're eating dinner together it feels like a family." The dragon explained.

Peach nodded her head. She had to admit what Bowser was saying was right. Her mother had died at a young age and her father was called to the light shortly after. She had Toadsworth, the servants, and the toads in her kingdom but as much as she would like they never felt like family. She saw Toadsworth as a teacher. The servants liked her but she only saw them as friends and they saw her as an obligation. The townspeople loved her but they loved her for her peaceful rule over them. Mario and Luigi only saw her as a friend and she knew they were secretly trying to find a way back to their dimension. She wasn't even sure she would like to have Mario as a husband since Mario only wanted an adventure to pass time. Bowser had always kidnapped her. He had never lied about his intentions and honestly the thought had crossed her mind of what would happen if her and Bowser got together but she always shoved that thought away as soon as possible.

"I see" The princess said as conflicting thoughts flew into her mind.

"Look if you stayed here you would want for nothing. I won't be mean to you or cruel. I love you and I will do anything to convince you of that. I don't need anymore heirs so you won't have to worry about that, besides the kids already see you as their Mom. I have multiple resources and a mighty army. You would never have to worry about protection, plus I won't kidnap you anymore." Bowser was cut off by a knock on the door. Peach was a bit taken aback by the sincerity in his eyes.

Wendy strolled in and sent her Dad a glare. "Like, King Dad, what's the hold up!? It's been thirty minutes and we all want to go play with Mama Peach!" Wendy grumbled.

"Yeah, Yeah, I've said all I need to say. Peachy think about what I told you." Bowser said as he rose from his chair and walked out of the room. Wendy looked and noticed the look in her Mother's face as one of thought and worry. She was going to get that look off her Mama Peach's face!

"Don't worry about him! King Dad's just being a grump. Now c'mon you promised time with us!" Wendy declared while she pushed Peach out the doors. Time for some retail therapy!

* * *

Hope you like it! Next chapter is the last chapter! Please tell me what you think and thanks to everyone who reviewed!


	5. If only you loved us more

Hi everyone! This will be the last chapter! I hope you like it and thanks to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

Wendy dragged her mother out of the castle. Peach hurriedly tried to follow the female koopa without tripping. She had never seen Wendy move so fast!

"Wendy! What's the rush! Where are you taking me!?" Peach cheerfully exclaimed, but she could still feel the seriousness of her previous conversation with Bowser weighing on her mind.

"Well, Mama Peach I wanted to hurry up and get my time with you before everyone else grabbed!" Wendy explained as she rushed Peach down the stairs and to the nearest warp pipe which was conveniently located to the side of the castle. The Princess looked in wonder as they landed in Flora Land. The people who lived here were tiny like the mushrooms from her own village but instead of having the top of a mushroom for a head they had flower blooms. The energy in this land was light and pure.

Most of the flower people gave a polite bow when they noticed that the heir to the koopa throne and the Princess of the mushroom kingdom were in their land. "Why are we here Wendy?" The Princess smiled and asked her daughter.

"Well, as you know they have the greatest spa here in all the lands! You looked so tense that I think we should get you relaxed!" The girl koopa demanded as she bossily pushed Peach into a giant building that seemed to be made of crystals. There were various plants climbing up the walls to give the area a tropical colorful look.

"Good Morning Princess Wendy and Princess Peach! I welcome you to the Flora Spa! What will you have today?" The receptionist flower being asked. Peach looked up on the neon board that told them all the spa had to offer. Before Peach could truly think about what she wanted Wendy spoke up, ordering an aromatherapy waterfall soak with some honey juice and fresh fruit salad to munch on when they have the soak.

The flower receptionist gave each of them a flower print towel and walked them in the direction of the changing room. Both Princesses came out with the towel wrapped around their waists and wearing the complementary flower sandals. The flower person then lead them to a backroom with crystal pool that filled up the small room and had a waterfall flowing from the ceiling.

"How would you like to feel?" The talking flower asked in a professional voice.

"Relaxed but awake!" Wendy ordered. The flower lady poured rose scent with a small amount of citrus lemon scent into the waterfall. She left and brought back a white trolley with a bottle of honey juice, a juice that only came from Flora Land, a bottle of red wine which was given to everyone no matter what they chose at the spa, A large pineapple carved out to be a bowl with apples, grapes, pear, oranges, and cherry pieces inside it, and two crystal flute glasses to pour their drink of choice in. The spa worker poured the honey juice into the glasses and bid the two princesses farewell.

Peach let herself sink in to the relaxing water. She sipped on her honey juice and felt a sense of peace wash over her. All of this arrangement talk had made her so stressed. She still had three days until she was crowned queen but she still didn't know what she would do. Just thinking about the list of suitors that Toadsworth had chosen for her made her a little sick to her stomach.

"Mama, what's wrong?" Wendy asked. Peach bit down on her lip and gave a smile. She didn't want Wendy's outing to be ruined because of her thoughts.

"Nothing." Peach answered.

"Mama Peach, something is wrong. Are you upset because you have to become queen soon?" Wendy curiously asked.

"Well I am a bit nervous about that." Peach admitted.

"Why don't you just choose King Dad? He really loves you, you know?"

"Yes, I know he has feelings for me but I don't know how we would work out."

"Mama Peach, you need to stop running." Wendy seriously stated. Peach was rather shocked by the maturity in her adoptive daughters voice.

"What do you mean Wendy?" Peach asked.

"King Dad had done nothing but tell us since we were little that you were our mother. I know that Clawdia birthed us but……..We were nothing to her. All any of us ever wanted was to make her proud but every time we tried she would just get angry at us send us to our room. I can hardly remember her face! She always looked at us as though we were just scum that needed to be removed. The only ones that paid us any good attention was King Dad and the maids. It didn't matter how busy King Dad was he always made it to all of our plays at Koopagarten. King Dad was never happy and then Mom Clawdia just left. He really loves you. We all love you. You're our family and it hurts all of us that you are taking so long making us a real family, Mama." Wendy explained. Peach looked at her daughter. She had never even thought about anything related to how the kids might feel. She suddenly felt ashamed for being so selfish.

"I'm so sorry Wendy." Peach said as she hugged the girl koopa, both of their tears falling down their cheeks.

"Mama? Are you going to chose us?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, but I need to make sure that all of the affairs are in order. I love you Wendy and as much as it seems like I don't like your Father I really do but where I come from I don't know how it will be taken." Peach tried to justify.

"Well, you should just tell them that that's the way it's going to be. Anyone that can't see that combining two of the largest kingdoms into one is a good idea doesn't need to be in the kingdom anyway." Wendy said while sticking out her tongue. Peach giggled at the scene.

"You're right. Let's finish getting relaxed here and I'll tell Bowser that I would love to be his wife." The Princess smiled. They both felt lighter with the feeling of happiness as they finished their meals and relaxed the tension out of their bodies.

* * *

Toad was still in his office after reading the letter. The servants were beginning to worry about the older toad. He sat there thinking about the decision he had made earlier that day about how he was going to trust the princess, but now he was having second thoughts. What kind of guardian lets the Princess go into the dragon's lair?"

He couldn't do this! What if she was getting eaten! Sure, the Princess had told him that Bowser was kind but that might have changed! Worry filled the old toad's heart. That was it! He wouldn't stand for this! He was going to summon his army and get his adoptive Princess back by force! He would call Mario but he wanted Bowser to face the wrath of the whole mushroom kingdom and that was something Mario couldn't do!

* * *

Ludwig sat across from his brothers at the table. His Father had been a bit depressed since he had talked to Peach. Ludwig wondered if there was anything he could do to help. He perhaps could give his Father some advice from some articles he had been reading.

"I can't believe that Wendy took Mama Peach out before any of us!" Morton complained as he sat on the floor next to Bowser coloring. The King Koopa smirked as he patted the top of his son's head. The other koopas nodded in agreement, each planning their own revenge for Wendy.

"Father may I speak to you?" Ludwig asked. All of the koopa kids looked at the oldest for the strange question.

"Yes, C'mon." Bowser led his oldest son into the meeting room he previously was in with Peach. "What do you want?" The dragon asked.

"Father I would like to offer my assistance with your courtship of Mama Peach." Ludwig said with the utmost sincerity. Bowser was momentarily taken aback.

"I don't even now if she'll say yes. I've been after he for so long and she's the only one I've ever wanted, even since the daycare years!" The King moped.

"Father, I think that Peach does care about you but she is highly influenced by her kingdom's prejudice." Ludwig explained.

"You want to see something?" Bowser asked as he pulled out a pink silk box. The oldest koopa kid looked inside and there was a platinum pink diamond ring fashioned into a rose design around the band. It was truly the most beautiful piece of jewelry that the koopa had ever seen.

"I bought this one the day that I had officially became king. I had always thought that I would end up with Peach, even when I was with Clawdia, Peach was all I thought about." Bowser explained. The conversation was going to continue when Larry, Iggy, Bowser Jr. and Morton started banging at the door.

"King Dad! King Dad! Open up! There are these weird badly constructed battleships outside! The toads say they want their Princess back or they'll destroy us!" Morton quickly explained.

"What!" The dragon asked outraged. How dare the Toadstool Kingdom! He had never laid an abusive claw on the Princess. Yes, he kidnapped her but he was kidnapping out of love! Maybe he should have asked the Princess what types of conditions she left under. They all rushed to the balcony that overlooked hundreds of toad soldiers and dozens of warships, all being led by Toadsworth dressed in a general costume.

"What do you want!" Bowser sneered. Toadsworth walked to the stage with an imperial looking scroll which the Toad began to read from.

"We demand to see the princess or we will start attacking." The old toad evenly said. The toad soldiers looked nervously around. The Magikoopa's were getting prepared to teleport the castle guards to the front lawn on Bowser's signal. The standoff was making even the most toughened warriors uneasy. Each of the guard koopas knew of how bad of a situation this is. If there were any casualties on Toadsworth's side then the Princess would see Bowser as a barbarian. The dragon had never hurt any of Peach's subjects, he had just put them in a dungeon. He could have even killed Mario hundreds of times over but he let the pipsqueak plumber win every time just so he wouldn't be on Peach's bad side.

He could only hope for a miracle.

* * *

Peach and Wendy arrived through the war pipe after their relaxing spa day. Those people at the Flora kingdom really knew what they were doing. Peach and Wendy were glowing in happiness. Each had figured out how to deal with their problems. The two made a turn around the corner and were instantly shocked at the army that stood in Bowser's front lawn. She had arrived just in time to hear Toadsworth reading his demand. Anger flooded through the Princess's veins.

Her advisor didn't even have enough faith in her to wait a whole day! The princess took a lesson on acting like Wendy. She angrily walked through her subjects on the lawn who instantly bowed in respect and parted to make room for the Princess. Toadworth continued to glare at the dragon on the balcony never even noticing the Princess angrily making her way to the old advisor. The toads trembled at the look on her face, they had NEVER seen Peach upset before and it scared them.

Toadworth didn't even have a chance to duck when the Princess backhanded him with her newly manicured nails. The old toad let out a shriek as he covered the right side of his face that now had three good scratches on it. The toads let out a collective gasp of shock while the koopa guards let out cheers for their (unofficial) Queen.

"How….How dare you!" The advisor screamed in pain.

"Don't talk to Mama Peach like that!" Larry screamed.

"Yeah!" All of the other koopalings growled.

"How dare I? How dare you! I haven't even been gone a full day and you start planning to attack Bowser's kingdom. That is the most shameful behavior I have ever seen. You won't have to worry any more though. I have chosen my husband!" Peach declared. In that moment everyone stopped breathing and all the attention was on the Princess.

"Who have you chosen?" The advisor asked.

"I have chosen Bowser to be my husband." Peach stated evenly. Toadsworth's eyes widened as he looked to Bowser and back to Peach.

"No! You can't just proclaim Bowser your husband! We're at war with him! He's a threat to the kingdom! Besides you don't know if he accepts." Toadsworth raged.

"Yes I can. Bowser, will you accept to my offer to become my husband?" The Princess asked with love in her eyes. The dragon had been waiting years for her to look at him like that.

"It would be an honor." Bowser replied as he jump down from the balcony, making the toads below him scatter. He pulled out the pink diamond ring from his pocket and slipped it on Peach's marriage finger.

"I won't allow this! I'll give the kingdom to someone else!" Toadsworth threatened.

"Boo!" one of the toads yelled as he threw a rock at the advisor.

"Stop this at once!" The advisor screeched.

"No, I won't. I've lived by what you have expected me to do for to long. I have found a suitor as per your directions. This display of violence is over, Toadsworth I will send you a wedding invitation and if you still think I don't deserve to become Queen over the Toadstool Kingdom I'll understand." The Princess calmly said as she walked into the castle with Bowser. Instantly she was embraced by all of her "children". The soldier toads shrugged and went back to the Toadstool Kingdom. Some of the toads drug a forcefully struggling Toadsworth.

* * *

It had been four months since Peach had made her announcement. Toadsworth had calmed down and had apologized profusely. Peach giggled as Iggy, Larry, Ludwig, Morton, Bowser Jr., Roy, Lemmy, and Wendy get fitted for their wedding clothes. Wendy got a new white silk rose print bow while all the boys had gotten a simple white bowtie. The caterers set up the barbeque, fruit, and desserts table. All of the toads and koopas sat in the pews near the front of the room. Bowser had built a church just for the wedding.

Everyone fiddles their thumbs nervously when the music started. Mario was in the front row, but he supported Peach's decision. It would be sad that he wouldn't get to go on nearly as many adventures now. Peach had told him that she would try to help him get back to his own dimension. Mario couldn't wait and he knew that Bowser would treat Peach well. Bowser looked from where he stood at the alter in awe as he watched Peach walk down the aisle in her formfitting silk white dress. The minister smiled as she joined the dragon at the end of the runway.

"Do you take Bowser to be your husband, to love and to hold till death do you part?" The minister asked.

"I do." Peach declared.

"And do you take Princess Peach to be your wife, to protect in sickness and health till death do you part?"

"I do." Bowser stated as he looked lovingly into his soon to be wife's eyes. She blushed and looked down in embarrassment.

"Then you may kiss the bride." The Princess and the dragon shared a soul searching look at each other before desperately finding each other's lips. The crowd went wild in cheers.

This would be a start of a very loving arrangement.

The End

* * *

Lol, cool! Well this is the end! Please review to tell me how you think it went! Thanks for everyone that reviewed!

Disclaimer: I do not own mario.


End file.
